Dreams of Makings of Love
by Caitey
Summary: Jace and Clary can't do anything intimate at all, with his heavenly fire. But what if Sebastian appears to Clary seductively in dreams...with a bargain. Nights of pleasure for his whereabouts and plans. And what if Clary complies? And what if the Clave intervenes, with the situation of Sebastian going out of hand. Lemons, incest, possible rape. Reviews and follows?
1. Sebastian

**Chapter One**

**_"Sebastian"_**

"Clary..."

The redhead rolled over in the bed. Facing her was Jace. In the bright sunlight that passed through the window and filled the room, his golden hair was almost a glowing pale yellow and his amber eyes looked metallic. It also set off his tan.

Clary felt an intense happiness in her heart. He was hers and she was his. He wasn't linked to Sebastian anymore. They were together, and that was the only thing that mattered now.

"Clary." Jace said again, his voice containing a tinge of impatience, but it was mostly amusement. "Quit staring at me."

Clary rolled her green eyes. "I'm not," she informed him.

"Yes, you are, but that's okay. I understand that I am stunningly attractive."

Clary sighed. "I'll say it once and I'll say it again, I forgot how annoying the unpossessed you are."

Jace grinned, showing off his adorably chipped tooth. "You know-"

The bedroom door swung open suddenly, hitting the wall with a resounding thwack. Clary blushed and buried herself under the covers, but all Jace did was scowl and say, "Isabelle. Don't you ever knock?"

Clary lifted the edge of the duvet a bit for a tiny peek. Sure enough, the tall, brunette girl was standing in the room, in all her glory. She wore a low tank top, jeans, and black killer leather boots that came up to her knees and had stiletto heels. Her gold whip was curled around her wrist, and her familiar ruby red necklace winked even from afar.  
"It's not my fault," Izzy said, annoyed. "Mom wants you to talk to her in the library now. Oh, and Clary, I think you should hide."

Nodding, Clary got up, straightened her tank top, grabbed her backpack, and exited Jace's room. But not before hugging Isabelle. "Take care," she said, looking up at Izzy (who was at least five inches taller than her).

Isabelle's expression softened. "You too."

* * *

When Clary returned to the Institute, nearly five hours later, she found Jace waiting for her in his bedroom.

Well, not exactly waiting. He was sitting on his immaculately-made bed, reading, of all things, poetry from his carefully alphabetized collection. He looked up when he saw her, his expression brightening. "You came back."

"Of course I came back." Something in his expression was different-and then she was suddenly in his arms and he was kissing her.

She teased him at first, her lips unyielding, until he groaned and pulled her closer, biting her bottom lip. Giggling against his mouth, she finally let their tongues battle for dominance, ignoring the bit of heat that seemed to radiate of his skin like a wave. Heavenly fire-which the Silent Brothers were still trying to look for a cure for.

Abruptly Jace broke off the kiss and slammed his bedroom door shut. Grabbing his stele, he drew a special rune on it. Privacy, probably. Then he resumed kissing her-deeper this time, his lips trailing down her throat.

He gently led her to his bed. Clary's heart skipped a beat. He wouldn't touch her-not like this, anyway-for the longest time, afraid he would burn her with his touch of heavenly fire. Slowly he laid her down under the covers, as if she were a piece of delicate china that would break easily. He was still pleasuring her with kisses, letting his lips roam all over her-her throat, her shoulders, her chest...

Gasping, she temporarily broke off contact with him and removed her shirt. Jace took her in slowly, his golden eyes full of love, although she doubt she looked beautiful.

As if sensing her insecurity, he trailed his hands down to her sensitive breasts. "It's okay," he whispered. "I love you Clary. You know that, right?"

Her voice was softer than his had been. "I know."

Sighing, he reached behind her. Clary sat up, and began taking off his shirt. Once it was gone, she trailed her hands over his golden muscles, the runes on his biceps, everything. He fiddled with the silver button of her jeans, until he was pulling the loosed denim down her legs. She kicked the pants off herself, and their kissing resumed, as hot and as languorous as ever.

His hands were on the clasps of her white cotton bra now (why couldn't she ever remember to wear those fancy black lace ones?). "Is this okay?" he asked her.

She nodded, and without further ado, her bra was off, exposing her pale breasts to him. She couldn't help it, she blushed, but forgot about it when Jace trailed his hands over them, kissing a path from her throat to them. She sighed against him, and began pulling down his jeans too.

Once they were off, she tossed them against the room, trying not to look at the bulge there. Then she moaned in pleasure-he had brushed her hands over her white panties, which were now soaking wet. Without even asking for permission now, he began to slide them off, and bent his head to lick her sensitive spot.

"God, Clary," he said when she moaned in pleasure. "You're so wet." He stuck his finger into them, arching it expertly, making her hips buck and lift as if there were invisible strings. Two fingers. She was in heaven. They stroked her G-spot, making her whimper against him. Three fingers now. She gasped and felt herself tighten against him. She came, giving him a fluttering sensation-

Suddenly a spark shot out. Clary gasped and inched back. But Jace was off the bed, putting on his shirt. "By the angel, Clary," he said, looking horrified. "I...the heavenly fire...I forgot, I, so sorry..."

Clary wanted to yell, wanted to scream. Why did he always have too...but she restrained herself. "Let's sleep."

Jace looked utterly baffled. "Sleep?"

"Yes, sleep," she said, and she pulled on her clothes and tucked herself under the duvet. Jace did the same.

"Good night Clary," he said, and suddenly she was drifting off into darkness.

* * *

When she awoke, or so she thought, she was in a cavern. Darkness enveloped her like a fog. She could barely see anything except for a tendril of her fiery red hair. And hear nothing but dripping water. This is a dream, she told herself, but she was still terrified. Everything seemed so clear-like she was really experiencing the moment.

That was when she heard the voice. The familiar, smooth and suave masculine tone, whose owner the Clave had been looking for for months.

"Sebastian." There was no doubt about it, this was her brother. What could he possibly want from her now?

She heard a low chuckle. "Clarissa, dear." His black eyes twinkled in the darkness as she got used to the absence of light. He took a step closer to her. "Miss me, sister?"

"Not a chance," she shot back angrily. "Sebastian, what do you want?"

He smiled, inching closer yet. She tried to move back, then realized she was against a wall. He had her cornered.

"What do I want?" he said, throwing back the question at her. "Aside from the obvious? I want you, sister dear."

"Fuck you." He was closer now, and she shoved at him. He stumbled a bit but otherwise she had no effect on his strong physique.

His smile was eerily creepy. "I plan on doing just that."

Suddenly the darkness and dripping water were gone, replace by a brightly-lit room full of ceiling-to-floor mirrors. The ground was covered by a plush red carpet that felt like velvet under her bare feet-and with a start she realized she was wearing nothing but a loose lace camisole the color of a rosy nipple.

Sebastian then smiled looking, Clary hated to admit, handsome in his white button-down and loose pants. He, too, was barefoot, and staring straight at her sexily. "I have a proposition for you-"

"No." The word resonated from her loudly and clearly with force.

Sebastian, who had been lifting his hand and stroking her face (they were barely an inch apart) put it down. "You don't even know what it is yet, sister dear." In a suddenly seductive voice, he added, "Maybe you'll even like it."

She shivered. His expert hand ran smoothly up her upper leg slowly, with her insides warming immediately to his touch. Her pulse quickened, and oddly she felt a want-and need. He was good at this foreplay. She reminded herself it was biology, that her body didn't always want what her mind wanted, and quickly prayed that she would wake up.

"Now, Clary," he said, "my proposition is that you stay in this dream, for as long as I want-don't worry, it won't take that long-and I'll tell you where I am and where I'm hiding. I won't even change location, promise. And you'll like it."

She tried to ignore his antics. "You're a murderer," she said, "a cold-blooded, cold-hearted murderer-" but he silence her with a deep kiss, his hand brushing against her opening, making her gasp. The kiss was languorous, even more so, she hated to admit than it had been with Jace. She wanted to feel guilty, but she was too distracted with him pleasuring her, stroking his fingers against her very wet spot.

She bit her bottom lip to silence herself from moaning as his hands inched even closer. It began to stroke her, so slowly, and she thought she was going to die of pleasure. She could see herself, reflected a million times in the various mirrors in the room, her face contorted but with an obvious bliss in it.

That was the last she ever saw of herself in the mirrors. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, to be replaced by glowing candlesticks. A bed appeared in the room, and grinning, Sebastian pushed her down on the soft, warm covers.

"Fuck," he said, gritting his teeth, "you're so...hot." And he began to press his lips on hers, and she was almost kissing him back, still holding back whatever remaining dignity she had left for feeling like this.

He trailed kisses down her throat, pleasuring her pale, tender breasts. He pawed at her camisole strongly, impatience showing on his face as his hand pressed down below her breast. He left kisses there, too, and even bit one of them, leaving a dark blue mark. Now her body was growing increasingly warm under his intelligent hands. It was as if he knew exactly what her body wanted. She idly wondered whether this would be considered as rape. Because she wanted it, badly.

She had cursed him, at first, cursed him for trying to do this to her. But now she was cursing him for not bringing his fingers to her crotch...a little more upward than it had been last time.

There. His hands had crept towards the middle of her legs. She bucked them, and he smirked at her. "Told you you'd like it."

She ignored him, turning her head to the side, but she could feel excitement in her. She quickly turned back, just as his finger crept in her, arching upward in a deliciously quick motion. She moaned at his touch, then quickly shut her mouth, wanting to take it back.

Sebastian smirked once more. "I suppose...you like it when I touch you here?" He began pumping his finger, ever so softly. She gasped in pleasure, and moaned again, her hips lifting upwards. Expertly, he inched another finger in. "How about...here?" Two fingers now. She felt like she was coming undone in his delicate touch. His other hand began to rub her breast, pleasuring them, until he said, "What if I do this?" and ripped the delicate silk camisole apart and at the sight of her pale breast and rosy, pert nipples, bit down and began sucking them.

Her mouth opened in pleasure. By the angel...

He was sticking in another finger now. She was in heaven. He was pumping them in and out, once in a while diving deep inside and hitting her preferred G-spot. In all that, he never lost focus on her breasts. By now she was whimpering in pleasure, enjoying this so much...a fourth finger was shoved inside her suddenly. She gasped at the sudden stab of pain.

"Shhhh," he whispered seductively into her ear. "Relax...it's just a dream after all..."

Clary's face scrunched up in pain until it was replaced by pleasure. By this time she was riding his four fingers as hard as she could, rocking the bed back and forth despite weighing little and being skinny.

"You're so tight," her brother said, and he used his thumb to rub feverishly at her nub. She finally responded by roaming her arms all over his chest and biceps, making his eyes twinkle happily with lust. And with a tightening of her muscles, she came...riding out what was remaining of her orgasm before it was all gone.

Feeling momentarily disappointed, all that changed when Sebastian took of his shirt. "Fuck," he said, ripping it off, the buttons bouncing across the room. She quickly remembered Jace, and wondered if he would rip his shirt of too, but she immediately forgot about it when Sebastian tore of his pants and swung a leg over one of hers.  
She wanted to push him away suddenly, but he grabbed her arm and pinned it to the back of the headboard. "Sorry...but I'm a bit on the big side." He kicked of his boxers when suddenly something, long and dark with veins, appeared. Her eyes widened at his size-surely it wouldn't fit?-and he laughed against her, his breath warm in her still-wet opening. "Just relax," he said, and he lifted his head, his dick suddenly entering her.  
She gasped. There was pain, mind-numbing in its entirety, and despite the fact he was doing all he could to distract her-sucking at her rosy nipples, stroking her clit, it wouldn't fade...until it thrust painfully into her hymen. He looked up quickly.

"My sister," he murmured, "is a garden enclosed, after all...too bad this is just a dream...I would've been your first," he finished, sounding regretful. But he was on top of her now, his eyes dark with lust like hers, and he was moving in and out of her. She could feel nothing but waves of pleasure as he thrust in and out...in and out...hitting her G-spot again and again. The sensation was both rough and amazing, and all she could feel was blankets under them, his glorious gaze, and both their hips moving to a rhythm she wasn't sure how she obtained. He began thrusting harder than ever, both of them sweating now, screaming each other's names in delight. She felt the waves of orgasm rush over her, filling her with pleasure, and tightening against his member...but he was thrusting harder and harder, slamming into her with such force that it seemed like the knot in her stomach was coiling again...

"Sebastian?" she whimpered, and he grunted, moving in and out of her faster and faster. "God...so...tight..." The roughness was only made up for the gentleness of his hands on her tiny, delicate waist, as he traced the runes on them.

"Fuck..." he said, and she moaned in pleasure, trying to keep up with his hard pace. She was in heaven now. She began to tighten around him again, and whispered, "Let go..."

"Clary..." Her name rolled of his lips wonderfully, as he plunged into her one last time, burying himself deep within her in her spot, both of them screaming as he finally exploded, coloring her insides white.

He laid in her a while after that, not even bothering to pull out, still twitching slightly. She was spent, he was spent, and they were covered with slick beads of sweat. Finally he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, with her responding easily. The dream was already shifting away from her, and she could barely see his love-filled face, as he whispered, "Until next time...Clary..."

Suddenly she was back in Jace's bed, and realized he had been calling her name. "Clary," he said, "are you okay?"

She nodded quickly. "I am." The last few words he had whispered to her, his location, still rang in her ears. She smiled. God, she loved and hated him. How was that? She shook her head. Staring straight into Jace's eyes, she said the one place she knew her brother was waiting for them at.

_"Idris."_

* * *

_**Like it? Please review.**_


	2. Guilty Pleasure

**Chapter Two**

_**"Guilty Pleasure"**_

"Idris?"

Jace sounded dubious, the way Clary knew he would sound.

"Yes."

Jace shook his head slowly, blond curls falling over his face lightly. He sat up. "Clary, you know I believe you. It's just...how do you even know?"

Clary took in a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"I...I had a dream," she confessed, "and in that dream, Sebastian told me. It was real, I'm sure of it. The clarity of the dream was just so...different. It was like it was really happening."

Jace shook his head again. "And he told you Idris."

"Well," Clary said, "yes."

"God," Jace said, "I'll have to tell mom-I mean Maryse. There's a chance that she won't believe you. But there's also a chance she will. We've got nothing to lose."

Clary nodded, throat dry.

Jace stood up to leave. He began walking out the room, but hesitated at the doorway. He turned back and looked straight in her eyes. "Was that all he said? Idris?"

Clary knew she was hiding something from him, but she told as much of the truth that she could. "Yes," she whispered, "but there may be more dreams in the future."

"God. That asshole likes to draw things out slowly, huh?" Jace muttered, and he exited the room.

* * *

That night, her apartment was chilly. Jace had texted her some updates. The Silent Brothers had believed her. One of them had even wanted to dig into her mind, a suggestion Clary had felt dread upon reading, until Jace reassured her that Brother Zachariah and Maryse had intervened.

"She's been through so much already," Maryse had said, according to Jace.

"Yes," Brother Zachariah had seconded, "and further pressure on her mind would just make it fall apart."

Clary didn't like the sound of that.

But she was still unsure about Jonathan. Or Sebastian. Her own brother.

Why, oh why did her feelings for him run that way? And why did part of her want to dream, to enter a union with him, yet the other part screamed Run as fast as you can!

She took a deep breath. She ate the takeout minced pork noodles Luke and Jocelyn had left for her (they were on Clave business), and brushed her teeth early. She wanted to sleep already and be fresh for tomorrow.

But it was all in vain. She tossed and turned in bed, the moonlight that entered her room through the window casting a pale glow on everything. It reminded her, of all things, of Sebastian's hair.

She loved him.

She didn't.

She couldn't do this to Jace.

And finally, due to exhaustion and the lateness of the night, she fell asleep with a decision she wasn't sure she could hold on to.

* * *

Clary was half-expecting being with Sebastian.

She awoke in a majestic master bedroom, dim but with numerous candlesticks, on a bed that was complete with numerous draperies and fluffy pillows. Dressed in nothing but a black and white lingerie set, she wondered what Sebastian had in store for her.

One of the French doors opened, and Sebastian entered.

"Clarissa," he said, savoring the sound of her name coming from his lips, "did you miss me love?"

Scrambling back, she said, in a defiant tone, "Don't touch me."

Sebastian scowled. "Really, sister? We make love, and you change your mind so quickly?"

"It was just a dream," she insisted angrily, "and my feelings were muddled."

Sebastian carefully approached her. He was wearing, of all things, a white bathrobe that Clary just ached to loosen. He reached out his hand.

"I'll give you more exact locations," he said, then grimaced. "I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" she demanded.

He looked at her with his pitch-black eyes filled with despair, hatred, and longing. "Whether there will ever come a time that you would JUST BE FUCKING WILLING!" He gasped. "No bargains...just the two of us together..."

She hissed and drew back. She wasn't expecting this outburst.

"I hate you. God, I hate you so much, Clarissa. But...you belong to me. I can't help the love I feel at the same time."

"You're a psycho," she whispered angrily, despite the fact that she felt a bit like he did.

"God, no. I'm not. Clarissa..."

She didn't know what happened. But their lips touched.

The kiss was hot and languorous and for the first time, she actually responded. Their tongues battled for dominance. He held her breasts through the silk and satin.

She loosened the tie on his robe and flung it off him. He was naked now.

She couldn't help but marvel at the sight of him. His biceps. His scars. His very erect...

"Admiring the view?" he smirked, and began to sweep his fingers over her private area. She felt the heat even through the cloth.

"You wish," she murmured sexily, and bit down on his neck.

He kissed her back, and took her lace bra off. He began running his fingers over her breasts, the snowy white and rosy peaks, making her gasp. Squeezing one, he kissed it so deeply that it left a dark purple mark.

They were going so fast, Clary idly reflected, as she reached out to touch his length. He flinched.

"Are you alright?" she whispered in alarm.

"Yes, no, just...God, that feels so fucking good..."

He rubbed it against her private area, which was already wet with desire. He slid her panties just an inch down, letting her feel the cool air. Licking it, Sebastian pressed his lips on it with a deep kiss as he removed the soaking garment.

"Has angel boy ever made you come before, Clarissa?"

Panting, she could barely shake her head.

He smiled, his head against her clit, pleasuring it with his tongue.

"Good...it should always be my job..."

He rested his nose on the patch of red hair there, stroking it, trailing kisses all over her wet slit. He stuck in a finger and she gasped, bucking her thighs.

"Sorry," she murmured breathlessly, realizing she must have squeezed his head a bit.

"I've just tasted you even deeper." He took the finger out much to her disappointment, and began kissing it again. Sticking his tongue in as deep as he could, he started at the very bottom slowly trailed the part up.

She closed her eyes, waves of pleasure coursing through her as he stuck two fingers in, then three, then four, until she was riding them again and again, trying to come.

"Oh, Sebastian, baby," she moaned. Because the fingers were hitting her deeper and deeper into her G-spot.

He took them out abruptly, much to her despair.

"What-"

"I want you to beg," he said with a smirk, "for me."

"I want you."

"Not good enough."

"Sebastian!" she cried desperately, as he plunged his finger sin for just a split second before yanking them out immediately. Her hips bucked, but they couldn't reach him. "SEBASTIAN MORGENSTERN, STICK THEM FUCKING IN NOW!"

"Good girl," he whispered, and he stuck all five of them in, and rubbed her clit as she rode his hand.

Clary felt herself coming and sighed with relief. But now she turned to her brother with a wicked sparkle in her eyes. It was her turn now.

Kneeling, she grabbed his length in her hand. Staring at her curiously, his eyes dark with arousal, he said, "What are you doing..." His eyes widened and he began to moan-he was still hard after all. "Fuck, that feels so good."

Grinning, Clary licked the base of his cock, let her hands travel over his balls, and let her tongue trail to the very top with his plum-shaped head. Groaning, a drop of pre-cum escaped from him. Clary slurped it eagerly. This was her first time with a fellatio, and she wanted to make it count.

She bit his length for a bit, careful not to hurt him. She nestled her nose on his carefully trimmed hair there, and took his entire length in his mouth, and began pumping it with her tongue. He gave another moan of pleasure.

A routine was made. She started licking from the bottom, stroking him, and when she reached his head took him in her mouth and began pumping. She did this again, faster and faster, and when Sebastian was already covered in sweat, he let go.

"Fuck!" he cried, as he released in her mouth. He tasted salty-sweet, like nothing Clary had ever expected, but addicting and delicious nevertheless.

When he was done, he pushed her down on the bed, on top of her. "That was amazing," he hissed, "but are you ready for the best part?" Grinning, and without a warning, he slid into her.

Clary gasped at the sudden intrusion. There was still a small stab of pain, as his still-hard member plunged into her tiny entrance and broke her hymen.

"You're...still...a...virgin..." he laughed in between thrusts that sent pleasure throughout her entire body.

"Why?"

"This...is...a...dream...it's not permanent, you know," he said, and Clary happily contemplated the fact that this excited things.

She leaned against him, resting her chin on his neck, as he thrusted, her hips moving to match his rhythm. God, it felt so good, him in her, rocking her world. She couldn't help but give a sigh of pleasure and satisfaction.

When Sebastian heard this, however, he grunted. The demon in him didn't want quiet. Didn't want satisfied. Didn't want pleasure. He thrust into her harder and harder.

Clary blinked. She wasn't used to this. "Sebastian?" she said. But he was moving in and out of her so fast, hitting her G-spot so hard, over and over again. "God...that feels so good..." He responded by thrusting in harder and harder.

"Se...Sebastian!" Clary cried, as her body tried to accommodate his relentlessness. She began to feel a bit of pain, but it began to grow into intense pleasure. Underneath him, she began to bend, pliant. "Oh..." She felt herself tightening over his hard member, but he wouldn't give up. He let her come, and began again, never having left her.

In and out. Harder and harder. He was ruthless, he bit at her rosy nipples and sucked at them, he rubbed her clit repeatedly, and his rhythm increased so much and bit her G-spot so many times that she could barely meet his rhythm anymore.

She began to chant. "Sebastian, Sebastian, I want you, that feels so good, ugh..." Her mantra of slight pain and overwhelming pleasure felt like music to his ears as he pumped harder and harder, never stopping, as she cried out again and again and again.

"Sebastian!" She cried, tears in her eyes, "This...oh God..."

Finally he collapsed, his body tired, with her tightening around him and squeezing him deliciously and her muscles clenching hard. He finally cummed all he'd been holding back-for after all, he never left her entrance-exploding in her with the whiteness of his seed.

He was spent. But that was nothing compared to Clary, who was deathly pale despite having a touch of color on her cheeks. Her sweet opening was rosy and leaking, a bit, with a touch of blood that he felt a little regretful for.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, surprising Clary. Was he actually apologizing? Her heart sped up. "I couldn't hold back, after the rune..."

"The rune?" Clary said blankly, and sure enough there was a beautiful black mark on his hips.

"Yes, the rune," he said. He look confused. "Don't you remember? You drew it right before I entered you."

Vaguely Clary recalled the split second she drew something on him with a stele lying on the side of the bed-a rune that came to her mind quite suddenly. What did it mean? Hardness?

"Well," she blushed, still panting, "I rather liked it."

His eyes grew dark. "Did you?"

"I did-" But he was kissing her, kissing her so hard, and entering her. He thrust hard, again and again, making her come so many times that she lost count.

The dream was fading away now, and he whispered a more exact location into her ears. Her eyes widened. But everything was going transparent, and he was fading from her even more. His voice began to fade.

"I love you, Clary."

That was when she woke up in her room, with an entire group of Shadowhuters staring straight at her.

* * *

**Guys, thanks so much for the reviews! I will try to reply to them in the next chapter. :) please review more, and thanks again! **

**(This chapter was extremely rushed.)**


	3. Who's To Say What's Right?

**Chapter Three**

_**"Who's To Say What's Right?"**_

_Hi guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! And the favorites and follows! I hope I get more and that you guys suggest more about the plot. (More on this at the end of this chapter.)_

**springbreakers: **Aw, thanks! Haha I ship them too, except maybe I ship Clace more? But Clabastian is always a guilty pleasure. (See what I did there?) I also will try my best to update, because I'm really busy with school and all.

**Liza4820: **Thank you so much! And I will try my best! :)

**SwanQueen4055: **Thanks! Always nice to hear stuff like that. :)

**The Worm In The Apple: **It's obvious that I am very un-creative in terms of writing (only News Staff for this girl in the school newspaper huhuhu), because I wanted to deny this idea/plot point of them knowing about the exact things Clary dreamt of. Or maybe I just don't want to put them through something embarrassing like that? But thanks for reviewing!

**firetalon: **Thanks! :)

**FOR ALL THE GUESTS: **Thank you so much, and I will try to update soon. I hope you guys make your own fanfiction accounts (no pressure lol). Haha. And I'm sorry if you found it similar to other fanfics, that wasn't my intention, promise! :D

* * *

Clary scrambled back, her messy red hair falling to her face. "By the angel!" Her green eyes widened. There were three black-clad Shadowhunters in the room. "Alec? Isabelle? Jace?!" she cried, the last name she uttered paining her in the gut. "Were you...were you spying on me?"

Among all three, only Alec had the grace to look guilty. "Sorry, Clary, it's not that we don't trust you, but..."

"But what?!" Clary snarled. Then her voice softened. "I...I just can't believe it. Why wouldn't you guys trust me?"

Isabelle sighed, tossing her black hair over her shoulder. "Clary, we do. It's just...we weren't sure."

"Weren't sure of what, exactly?"

"If the dreams were legitimate," Jace said, finally speaking up, with a pained expression on his face. He sent a glance to his adoptive siblings' way, a look that said _Let me handle this_. "Alec. Isabelle. Can you give us some privacy?"

"But-" Isabelle protested, but Alec steered her away.

"Sure, Jace," he said, with his hand on his sister's arm, and they left the room, leaving the red-haired girl and the golden-maned boy on their own.

Once the door slammed shut, Clary got up, grabbed her stele, and drew a rune of privacy on it.

"Clary..." Jace began, but she cut in.

"If you guys," she said angrily, "were rude enough to spy on me, then well, I don't think eavesdropping would be beneath those two."

"Clary..." Jace sighed. "The Clave wants to talk to you. By the Mortal Sword."

"What?!"

"Alec, Isabelle and I just wanted to make sure. That you weren't imagining this. Or something. We rushed over here as fast as we could, and it's 12 midnight." As he said this, Clary immediately turned to her digital clock. He was right. It was the dead of the night.

Jace continued. "You looked...peaceful at first. Then you began to toss and turn in your sleep. You rumpled your covers. You groaned, quite a lot. It was like you were having a nightmare. Then...you woke up." He lowered his voice. "Was it...was it Sebastian?"

Clary nodded.

Jace cursed. "That asshole," he muttered. He turned to face her then, golden eyes bright with fury. "Did he torture you?"

Far from it, Clary wanted to say, but she didn't want to voice that part of her that felt so wrong out loud. "Not really."

Jace looked confused. "But...he gave you more exact locations to his hideout?"

Clary nodded again. "He said...he said he was hiding at one of the glass towers of Alicante."

Jace drew in a breath. "So he lures you into nightmares, and he gives a little bit of a clue, which gets more and more specific each and every time? Why? It doesn't add up. Are you sure he didn't torture you?"

"He was very...violent, rough," she said, remembering how he thrusted, feeling guilty as she said it, only the half-truth. "But yes, he threatened, but he gave a clue."

Jace sighed. He bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I love you, Clary, okay?" he said. "You have to believe me. Nothing will ever come between us. Not even Jona-Sebastian. I don't believe the Clave when they say you're plotting with him."

"They said what?"

"They think you're on his side. Plotting with him, helping him lure us. They believe that because you, like him, have Valentine's blood in your veins, you are capable of doing such things." Jace's voice hitched. "But I don't believe that. I trust you, Clary."

He drew her close to him now, and his lips pressed on hers. A comforting kiss, nothing fiery about it.

As long as they were together, they would be fine.

Right?

* * *

Clary entered the Council room, her footsteps so soft they barely echoed against the marble floor. She was to be questioned in front of the entire Clave, by the Mortal Sword.

Jocelyn had cried when she found out. She hadn't shown it, wanting to be strong for her daughter, but Clary heard her sobbing to Luke later in the night. Luke had been worried too, and his comfort had ease her mother's pain, but not quite.

"It's my fault." Jocelyn had shaken her head. "If I hadn't married Valentine..."

"If you hadn't married Valentine," Luke had then reminded her gently, "we wouldn't have Clary."

But now here she was, standing in front of the entire Clave. Shadowhunters from all over the world had gathered in this very room. A dark-skinned man wearing a turban. A delicate looking woman with long, fine black hair and exotically curved eyes. A college-age kid who had a pale, almost transparent complexion, light blond hair, sky blue eyes and an accent when he spoke.

The event went by in a blur. She had been handed the Mortal Sword then, she was sure...and asked by the Inquisitor a bunch of questions.

"Are you on your brother's side?"

_No_.

"Do you know his exact whereabouts, aside from the statements he has given you?"

_No_.

"Have you met him recently?"

That question had caught her off-guard. "What?"

"Have you met him recently?" The Inquisitor sounded gentle, and Clary wasn't sure if she was faking him or not. "Have you physically met him-"

"No."

The ordeal must've lasted an hour, but it felt like a decade to Clary. She was exhausted when she was done, and famished.

Relief, however coursed through her veins. She had been declared innocent. Not guilty.

"I'll tell you what," Isabelle said, patting her on the back like she'd just won the lottery. "We should all go to Taki's and celebrate."

"I second that," Alec said immediately. Clary turned to Jace, but just as he was about to open his mouth, Jocelyn intervened.

"Clary!" She rushed towards her daughter and crushed her with a hug. "I'm so glad!"

Clary grinned and returned the embrace. "Me too, mom."

Jocelyn stroked her daughter's face carefully. "Now, I know you want to celebrate with your friends, but can you come straight home?"

"Jocelyn." Luke smiled gently, "let her go."

Jocelyn sighed. "Fine, but I want you back early, you understand?" She nodded at Alec, Isabelle, and Jace, before disappearing into the crowd.

"What'd I miss?" A voice from behind them said. A familiar voice.

"Simon!" Clary said happily, throwing her arms around him. "You came!"

"A little late, though," Jace said under his breath, but grinned when Clary shot him a look.

Simon smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It was...Raphael. Vamp business-"

Clary smiled. "Never mind that. The important thing is that you tried to make it. Let's go to Taki's."

* * *

Taki's was bustling, as usual, as it was wont to be during lunch hour. The place was hectic-waitresses rushed to and fro to get orders or deliver them, vampires banged their empty goblets impatiently, werewolves salvaged their raw meat orders, and basically the whole diner was drowned out in noise. Clary and her friends slid into the only empty booth, and grabbed the menus.

"Know what you're going to have?" Kaelie-their usual blue-skinned waitress-sounded out of breath. Despite the fact that she knew she and Jace never really had a dating history, Clary felt her throat constrict.

"I'll have a shrimp and alfalfa sandwich," Isabelle said.

"Hot chocolate and blood," Simon ordered.

"A grilled steak burger." Alec.

"A cheeseburger." Jace.

Clary realized they were all waiting for her, so she randomly ordered a spaghetti.

Kaelie gave a half-hearted wink and walked off.

Isabelle turned to her. "I'm really glad that you're not guilty. Not that I ever doubted it, of course. But still. It's nice to be cleared by the Clave."

"Thanks, Isabelle," Clary said gratefully.

Alec leaned forward. "So Sebastian appeared to you in dreams? Just like that?"

Clary chose her reactions carefully. "Yeah. He was...really rough. He would...laugh at me. It was really scary, but he would give all these clues after a while."

"That must be tough," Alec said.

"It's a good thing you're brave enough to endure all that," Simon put in. "To hell with the Clave with thinking you were on the bastard's side. Can't they see you were the victim?"

"Yup," Isabelle chimed in, just as their orders arrived.

Clary twirled her spaghetti half-heatedly with her fork, while the others dug in eagerly. She didn't feel like eating that much. Her statements weren't even really true.

She wished she didn't have to lie, to cover up what she really felt. The only reason why the Clave didn't see past me, she reflected, is because they were asking the wrong questions. She still wasn't sure, however, whether what she was doing was right or wrong.

What the hell. It was incest, for crying out loud. Of course it was wrong!

But how could something so wrong feel so right? How could the devil pull you to such an angel (who, okay, had demonic blood)?

A part of her longed for him. For his hands on her waist again. For him to explore her thoroughly.

Though she only wanted to face him in dreams, and not reality.

She was a coward. So she vowed, that one day...

"Earth to Clary," Simon said. He had finished sipping his hot chocolate and blood. "You've barely touched your spaghetti, and you're staring off into space. New drawing inspiration?" he cracked, trying for lightness.

"Erm, yeah." She quickly focused on finishing her food.

"If you ever need a nude model, you know who to call." Jace winked, and she punched him, laughing.

Was it so wrong to live the best of both worlds?

* * *

That night, she brushed her curly hair thoroughly so it curled in a neat way. She put on her best sleep set. She knew what she wore wouldn't matter or would change in the dream, but nevertheless, she took extra care in her appearance.

Jocelyn entered her room that night to tuck her in and kiss her good night, along with Luke. Something she hadn't done in years.

"Sweetie, I have to tell you something. You're very brave."

Clary squirmed, despite the fact that she was secretly touched. "Thanks, Mom."

"And I just want to tell you..." Jocelyn took a deep breath. "That you can trust me with anything. Everything. Luke too. So whatever you dream...don't be afraid to share it, because we can help you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good night," Luke and her mom said, and they left Clary to dream-a dream Sebastian was inadvertently present at.

* * *

"Clary..." Her brother looked as handsome as ever, white blond hair and fathomless black eyes. "You came back." He sounded awed. "Again."

"Of course I did." Her voice sounded soothing, yet rough to her own ears. "Of course I did."

He took a step forward and kissed her. She laughed against his mouth. "I've always wondered."

Sebastian stroked her face. "Wondered what, exactly?"

"How the foundations of my dream are built." She surveyed her surroundings. She was wearing a lacy camisole that hit the middle of her thigh, and she felt lacy underwear. The walls were a bright, immaculate white, the floor a beautiful marble in all shades of blue.

Sebastian chucked. "It depends on your imagination, what your mind wants without it even knowing that it wants it."

"Oh." She looked around, at anything and everything, trying not to focus on the bulge in his jeans that was pressing against her eager private area. In a small voice, she said, "Sebastian, I was questioned by the Mortal Sword in front of the entire Clave."

He flinched, and faced the side. "And...what did you tell them, Clarissa?"

"I didn't betray them," Clary said, "but I didn't betray you, either."

He drew in a deep breath. "Clarissa, I..."

Now, he was facing her again. He took her face in his hands and kissed it tenderly. He guided her hands to his jeans. "You are going to have to do this one on your own."

Excitement coursed through Clary's veins. Soon enough, she had his jeans down, and his underwear as well.

He kissed her again, reaching behind her, unclamping her lacy bra and letting it fall to the ground. Her wet panties followed soon after that, slid down slowly.

She eagerly guided him to her entrance, savoring the feel of him in her. He was thrusting wildly, and she could barely gasp for breath as her body struggled to accommodate him.

That was when he pulled out suddenly, earning from her a moan of protest. She wanted to feel him in her again. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

In response, he took her hand and led her across the room, to another hallway, until they were standing in front of a bathroom. "Shower?"

* * *

**Guys. Again, thank you all so much for the reviews. I hope I get more of them. :D**

**Also, guys, I need your help. Can you give me suggestions? Pretty please? Like where do you want the story to progress to? Is it okay if I add Sebastian and Clary...in real life? Do I need to add more plot points? :)**

**Please suggest. Thanks! :D**


	4. And There's More

**Chapter Four**

_**"And There's More"**_

**Thanks again for the reviews guys, and the favorites and follows. I hope to get more. I'm not sure if I can update every day but please bear with me. :)**

**amado15: **Thanks for that review. I really like your suggestions. I'm glad you slightly see how I'm trying to work this story. And I just might take you up on your request a bit. Please suggest more! :)

**SwanQueen4055**: Thanks again! :) I really appreciate what you said.

**Liza4820**: Noted, thanks! :)

**The Worm In The Apple:** Um, thanks? Care to elaborate? Haha lol I'm not sure what you mean. :) but thanks for the review anyway!

**Sierra. Maggie. Hale.**: Thank you and yes I will in the future. :D

**Haruhi23**: Aw thanks! :)

**springbreakers**: HAHA CLABASTIAN IS AWESOME. And thank you so much! And as for the real life thing, hang in there, it's coming soon. Okay maybe not super soon, but you get the idea. ;) Also I'm glad you're so understanding in regards to my updates! :D studying is what I usually do so yeah thank you! :)

* * *

Clary smiled at the prospect of this. She entered the shower with Sebastian then, water pounding hard on both of their bodies, making them glisten.

She stood in front of him, making soft sounds of pleasure as he reached his hands over her thin shoulders, stroking her pale, smooth breasts, and finally bit down on her nipples.

No wonder she wanted him.

He inched in his fingers, one by one, the way he knew she liked them. The index at first, making her gasp, then another...and another...until she was riding all four, and he was rubbing her clit wondrously. She came almost immediately.

Next, he kissed her, and as the water hit them like rain cascading down, he lifted her, leaned himself against the wall, and thrust into her harder than ever.

She rested her chin contentedly on his shoulder. There was nothing better than the feel of him in her, moving in and out.

But again, Sebastian wasn't satisfied with her reaction. Yes, she was meeting his thrusts with her hips eagerly, but he wanted more. He wanted her to beg, wanted her spent, wanted her screaming for him.

Swiftly switching positions, he removed himself temporarily. Clary moaned at this, and he felt the need down there ache for the feel of her around him as well. Nevertheless, he pressed her against the wall (wondering why he didn't think of doing this before) and moved inside her, harder and harder and harder and harder. Clary screamed, "Sebastian!", but he continued in the same manner, as relentlessly as before, as her body bent, pliant and expecting, and she struggled to meet with his thrusts.

"Beg for me," he said with gritted teeth, pushing in hard.

"I...I want you...Sebastian!"

"That's not good enough," he said with a smirk, and slowed down a bit, then altogether. The feel of him in her yet unmoving in her already turned on entrance forced Clary to yell, "SEBASTIAN! FUCK ME NOW!"

"Better," he whispered, and he went on, as roughly as ever. He felt the tightening of her muscles-the familiar clenching which he loved-as she came, moaning, riding out her orgasm the best she could. But he wasn't finished yet. Hell, he was going to continue doing this even if it killed him.

Pinning her hands with one of his on the wall, he thrust in more and more, never having left her. She screamed his name, over and over again, as she came for a second, third, fourth, and fifth time. Her voice catches, wracked with pleasure and exhaustion, as he finally lets her go, after she comes a six time and he colors her insides with the whiteness of his seed.

Panting, she lets her stand. There are marks on her thighs, bite marks he didn't even remember making, and she is leaking again. Despite all these, he felt an intense pride. She'd scratched him so many times on his back, and she'd managed to come all those times. Sebastian grinned at the thought of what she could do and kissed her hard.

"I'm sorry, love."

"It's okay. I told you, I kinda like it," Clary said sheepishly, still exhausted.

Sebastian switched off the shower. Clary looked mournful, as she expected the dream to end, which made Sebastian's heart skip a beat. Maybe, just maybe, she loved the demon in him after all...

...but he would have to resign himself to the fact that he would always come second to angel boy.

He wondered then, if she would ever let him be her first. Her real first. Not the stupid substitute these special dreams had.

"Clary," he murmured, stroking her face, "I'm going to tell you my exact location now."

Clary's eyes widened. "For real?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied hoarsely. "And don't tell me which side you're on. I don't want to know," he added, fully aware of the fact that despite what they did to each other, here, safe in dreams and not reality, he wasn't who she really wanted. Because she wanted angel boy. Jace. He tried not to be jealous.

Clary, meanwhile, was nodding. "Okay. Okay."

Sebastian sighed. "I'm in one of the glass towers of Alicante. Not one of the newer ones. The oldest glass tower. You'll understand, after some research. When you enter it, you'd see it's mostly abandoned, crumbling a bit. But my hideout is directly under there." He paused for breath. "You...you would've liked it."

Clary looked down. She didn't say anything.

He kissed her. "This might be your last dream of me, Clary."

"I..." Clary actually looked pained. Was that possible?

He drew back finally. "See you soon, Clary," he whispered seductively, and the dream fell apart.

* * *

Clary awoke with a gasp. She could've sworn she still felt the pressure of him in her. But no. He was...gone.

How could he leave her? And why did she refuse to let him go?

Tears in her eyes, she glanced at the clock. 7 am. Had it been that long?

She quickly brushed her teeth and changed into jeans and a green sweater before walking into the kitchen. Jocelyn and Luke sat there, drinking coffee, eating bagels. An untouched bagel and her favorite chipped mug of black coffee sat in her place on the breakfast table. And despite the fact that she loved black coffee, and she could tell the bagels were the kind she liked-soft and brown and filled with cream cheese-she had no appetite whatsoever for them. She had lost Sebastian, and she was going to betray him. Why were her feelings so complicated?

As if sensing her daughter's stress, Jocelyn looked up abruptly. "You're up early. If you want, you can sleep in, to rest-honey, what's wrong?" she continued, worry on her face.

Luke looked up too, and Clary could see his werewolf teeth, jagged and deadly-looking, emerging out like it did every time he was nervous or when there was danger. "Clary. Are you alright?"

Clary sank into the nearest available chair. "I...I had another dream with Sebastian last night," she admitted, speaking quickly. "He told me his exact location."

Both of her parents stood up in alarm. "You what?" Jocelyn said, turning even more pale than she already was.

"Where is he?" Luke wanted to know. He looked stricken.

"I...he's in...Alicante. In the oldest glass tower. He told me last night. He said his hideout was underneath."

"In the oldest glass tower," Luke repeated. "Clary. Are you sure? I've been there...as a teenager. It was ancient, ruined, crumbling, and dangerous. It's unlikely..."

"I'm sure of it," Clary said firmly.

Jocelyn sighed and put her head in her hands. "This is all my fault," she said. "If I hadn't..."

"It's not your fault, Jocelyn," Luke reassured her confidently. "You couldn't have known..."

"I could have prevented it."

"Now, you know that wouldn't be right," Luke said. "Killing him, despite everything, is just wrong."

Jocelyn sighed again. She looked up, braver this time, but still with sadness and despair in her tone. "We'll have to notify the Clave."

* * *

As expected, the next day, a massive meeting was scheduled with the Clave. Shadowhunters from all around the world gathered once more, murmuring, sounding slightly annoyed, about it. Clary felt a bit of anger at this, but then again, she could understand their distress and curiosity. Why _were_ they called again?

The Inquisitor stood in the middle and cleared her throat. "Ahem," she said loudly. Soon, the mutterings ceased.

The Inquisitor took a deep breath and continued. "You have been called today," she said, "because now we know Sebastian's exact whereabouts."

A man at the back yelled, "But how? By some child's dreams?" he sneered. The rest of the Shadowhunters nodded and made noises of approval in assent.

"How do we even know if it's real?" a blond-haired woman demanded.

More mutterings. Clary felt herself deflate. Not even Jace, who was standing beside her, could comfort her. He too, had been informed, but unlike the others he believed her. Of course he did. She was his, and his heart was hers. Clary quickly tried to shake the thought of Sebastian out of her head.

"It's okay, Clary, you don't have to mind them," he whispered. She ignored him.

The Inquisitor continued. "I expected this reaction," she said. "But, I assure you, we have proof."

Proof? Disbelief passed the crowd like a wave.

The Inquisitor took a deep breath. "Yes. Proof," she said. "Colin Carstairs, please step forward."

A man with fine black hair and brown eyes soon came into view, walking very calmly. Clary couldn't help but notice the thick white bandage that was wrapped around almost his entire left hand, like a mummy.

Once Colin was at the center, he took a deep breath. "Friends," he began, "I reside in Idris, and I specialize in the construction of glass towers. Yesterday I received a letter wherein Sebastian told me his hideout. It is in one of the abandoned glass buildings at the edge of Alicante; as proof, he sent a package that I inevitably cut myself with." With a rueful smile, he held up his bandaged hand for all to see. "I have since then examined the glass shard he sent me. Yes, indeed, it is one of the older types of glass. And we must venture with caution to the group of crumbled glass towers-after all, he could be hidden in any one of them."

There was an uproar in the crowd. Whisperings. Murmurs. Clary couldn't take it.

"Silence!" the Inquisitor said, as Colin returned to his seat. "We shall have troops prepared. An attack is scheduled for next week. Sebastian mentioned in the letter that he has allies that we need to be mindful of-demons and such. Of course, why would he tell us all these? It might as well be a trap. Which is why we are only sending the best, and we are enlisting the help of warlock Magnus Bane."

A cry went out through the crowd. _Oh, Alec,_ Clary thought. Her heart went out to him. She could see him in the corner of her eye, looking uncomfortable.

A tall, tan man-well, Clary wouldn't exactly call the High Warlock of Brooklyn a man-stepped into the middle. His hair was gelled up and spiked with electric blue tips, his leather jacket was filled with studs and spikes like the ones that ran up his ears, and his legs were ensconced in glittering pants. His smile was like paper. "I demand a price, of course," he said.

The Inquisitor pursed her lips. "Yes. Very well. We shall discuss those terms later." Clearly she did not enjoy being robbed of her spotlight.

Magnus smiled again, looking more cat-like than ever, and retreated into the shadows.

The Inquisitor turned to them. "This Clave meeting is adjourned," she said with a sigh.

* * *

When Clary got home, to her room, she couldn't help but notice something on her arm.

It was not a birthmark, definitely not. She'd never seen it before, and she doubted marks like that could crop up out of the blue.

It was diamond-shaped, with tiny circles, and it was slightly darker than the rest of her skin from where it stood out on her right wrist. Then she noticed the letter on her bed.

_To my beloved_, it read in script. _From Sebastian._

* * *

**Guys, thank you again for the reviews. Give suggestions? Please? :) Cool, thanks.**


	5. Realization

**Chapter Five**

_**"Realization"**_

**So...here is a completely and utterly rushed chapter. You're welcome (well, sort of). :D**

**I will have exams soon, so maybe next update would be at earliest Friday? **

**Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, please give me more okay? They're great motivation and it's lovely hearing from all of you!**

**XoXoBrielCipriano: **Thanks so much! I will check out your work as soon as exams are over! :D

**TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal: **Thanks and I like your fanfics!

**Miyukino: **Awwww thanks! :)

**Dearly-divided: **Why not? Lol jk thank you so much!

**SwanQueen4055: **Thank you! :)

**Sierra. Maggie. Hale: **Thanks!

**Liza4820**: I see. Thanks so much for your input! :)

**springbreakers: **CLABASTIAN FOREVER HAHA! And I can't kill him? Why not?! Kidding kidding...maybe.

**Ms. Shadowhunter:** THANK YOU! :)

**morbidoscity: **Thank you! :D And yes love is the point. :)

**Mel P: **Thanks! :D

**Guest: **Thank you! :)

* * *

Heart pounding, Clary's green eyes quickly scanned the rest of the letter. It was written on a pure white parchment, pale like snow, in ink as black as the night. Elegant script looped on every line, a handwriting that seemed from another world.

But it was Sebastian's handwriting. She was sure of it, like she was sure of the love she felt for him. And not for the first time, she wondered if they were just fucking or really, passionately, making sweet love.

_Dearest Clary,_

_It is no secret to you, my sister, that my feelings for you run deeper than anyone else's on the planet. Even angel boy, as a matter of fact. Though I doubt you'd believe me._

_You should not despair, sister. I know what you feel. You need to face it, too. Why? We are not like them. We are different. We are Morgensterns. The ordinary rules do not apply to us in any circumstances. Love between both of us is not and should not ever be considered alien._

_Your angel blood is sweet sister, and it balances the demon in me. I have marked you now. You are mine, and I am yours. Until next time._

_Sebastian_

Clary hid the letter in her room, in a box in her messy drawer, trembling. She didn't want to feel this way anymore, but she wanted to. What was it about him, anyway?

This time, she was sure. He wasn't some meaningless one night stand. They had made love repeatedly in dreams. She loved him.

But god, she couldn't do this to Jace!

She loved them. She loved him. She loved them both.

Clary sank to the ground. She needed him, she didn't want him.

She didn't know how long she spent on the floor of her bedroom, hugging her knees to herself, staring off into space, and just wondering and reflecting on Sebastian. She knew whom she loved, it was Jace. But she loved Sebastian. She was sure of it now.

So when she next examined her mark-it was small enough that it might not be noticed, probably-she did not feel despair for the first time. She felt a longing so great, a love so great...

Maybe for just a little while, they could make sweet love until reality hit the both of them.

* * *

Sebastian stood in the middle of his hideout. Well, it wasn't just a hideout, not really. Sure, it looks like shattered glass from the outside. But on the inside, it was different.

Glass tables. Wooden walls with metal panels. A gigantic flat-screen TV. Very modern. Bachelor pad, Clary had called it.

Her name still hit him full-force. He was still adjusting towards their feelings. He loved her. But did she love him? No, that wasn't the right question. Was he loved enough by her to come first in her heart? Before angel boy?

He sighed and sank into a sleek chocolate-brown leather couch. It had been hard resurrecting the apartment, yes, after Clary had blown it up with that rune she made. But dark magic-and demons-was at his beck and call, and that made life easier. Sort of.

He wondered if she would have liked the new wardrobe in her room. The room reserved especially for her.

He sighed. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of her. The way her curly red hair fell over her face. Her bright green eyes. Her pale skin. Her body, with the breasts like mounds of snow and peaks like roses. How tight she was. How they made love in something that was only just a dream.

She would come back to him. She had to.

Now, he knew what he was going to do. He was going to get her, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

"Clary?" Jocelyn peered into the room, in paint-stained overalls and an old tank top. She almost looked like the mom she had before-the normal mom who was overprotective and painted for a living, whose husband had died, who never had a son, who was never a Shadowhunter.

Clary looked up. "Yeah, Mom?"

Jocelyn took a step in the room, her boots making muffled thumps on the carpet. "Are you okay?"

Why does she have to ask? Clary thought. She sighed, however, and said, "Not really. Bummed about the war and Sebastian."

"I see." Jocelyn came nearer, closed the door, and finally stood facing her daughter awkwardly. Her 5"10 model frame didn't belong here, Clary thought idly, in my room with the stuffed toys and my drawings and my imagination.

"Look, Clary," Jocelyn said suddenly, bringing Clary out of her reverie. "I know it's been hard on you, this and everything about Sebastian. It's been hard on us, so I know, and you're in the center on all of this, and it's probably really tough. But, Clary-"

"I know, Mom, I know..."

"Look, honey I wish it could have been easier. But I will stay strong for you. And I hope you stay strong, not just for our sakes, but for yourself." Jocelyn sounded bitter. "If I hadn't..."

"Mom, enough with the ifs and maybes," Clary said, finally standing up and putting a comforting arm around her mother's shoulder. "It's not your fault, okay?"

Jocelyn sighed and put her arms around her daughter. They stayed like that for a while, just hugging, being each other's shoulder to cry on.

Finally Jocelyn detached herself. "I have to go," she said, teary-eyed. "Errands. Stay strong, okay, honey?"

"Okay." Clary could barely hear her voice. With a final kiss on her daughter's forehead, Jocelyn turned to leave.

With Jocelyn gone, a little idea entered Clary's mind. Taking her stele, knowing it was a serious, mental idea, she began drawing a rune on her wall.

A note was written.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to be here," Jocelyn said, folding her arms over her black outfit. She'd quickly changed into them before going to the City of Bones.

_Maybe not_, Brother Enoch said, his voice echoing in her mind. _But what we have to tell you concerns your daughter._

Jocelyn froze. "What?"

_You know about Sebastian?_ another Silent Brother asked. _We have had a distressing vision of him, coming to get your daughter._

"What? How?" Jocelyn was enraged. "HOW?!"

Brother Enoch held his hand up in silence. _Hush. It is an old tracking spell, one that is not used by many anymore. But, we have determined his whereabouts more specifically and there appears to be a Portal there._

Jocelyn shook her head. "That can't be," she began angrily, but was cut off by a buzz. Her cell phone.

Ignoring the Silent Brothers' appalled and disapproving stares, she pulled out the offending gadget (well, for the Brothers, anyway) and glanced at the caller ID. Luke. She quickly out the device to her ear.

"Hello? Luke?"

"Jocelyn." The voice coming from the other end of the line was panicky. Jocelyn's heart raced. "What? What is it, Luke?"

"It's Clary," he said. "She's gone."

* * *

**REVIEW GUYS! :D ILYSM!**


End file.
